


Red.

by Thorn_lol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata Hajime Dies, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, Oneshot, Short, This is really short I’m sorry, fuyuhiko kuzuryuu fucking died lol, i wrote this at 2 in the morning i’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn_lol/pseuds/Thorn_lol
Summary: “You ARE my ultimate misfortune.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely really confusing to me but i’m HOPING other people won’t find it as confusing as i did cause i did write this at 2 in the morning.

_...The color red. He loved it. It was his favorite. I was full of it. My heart pumping out only red. Red coursing my insides. My veins. It was coursing him as well. He admired it. He rambled about hope, but his words had a deep course of sinister meaning behind them. What was he plotting? He’s always up to something. Why bring up the color red all of the sudden?_

_The way the knife stuck up out of my abdomen. I saw him watch it closely as I bled out. Watching the red. This was the red he meant. I’ve never felt this much pain, but at the same time I was over-joyed. I loved him. I would die for him. This was not the death I wanted though. Not by him. Not by his hands. That sinister fucking smile on his face. He was sane. He knew exactly what he was doing. The way I tried to fight back when he stabbed me. He was ready for his demise. Our demise. Our classmates were smart. He’d end up giving up._

_Am I really the hope he wanted?_

“ _All you’ve done has been getting in my way. They won’t ever know you’re gone. Not when I’m finished. They’ll never know it’s me. Hinata Hajime, you are my ultimate misfortune.”_

_He slowly leaned down to kiss me. One last kiss. He took my life. My breath. My heartbeat, and every aspect of my personality, and yet.... **I still love the existence that is Komaeda Nagito.**_

_I took my final breath as life slipped away. My limbs going limp. Komaeda had taken me away._

_”Aw, what a shame. He’s dead.” Nagito had started toying with the remains of Hinata Hajime, “I’m sorry. This isn’t at all what I had planned. Your death wasn’t supposed to last this long._ ” 

_Will you leave me here? Will you dismember me? Put my body through more pain? Whatever you do to what once was me. I’ll forgive you. I’m sorry for being your misfortune._

_”N-Nagito?” A voice echoed through the hall._

_That voice. Belonged to none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu._

_“Is that.... Hinata?” Fuyuhiko had pushed past to look at me._

_“How annoying.” Nagito had dislodged the knife from my stomach and gripped it tightly._

_Red. His favorite. He was now seeing more than just my red._


End file.
